Strange Sounds
by Hyrate
Summary: Sakura heard her brother and Yukito... and Tomoyo heard Syaoran and Sakura. Strange Sounds. LEMON/EXPLICIT/WARNING!


**Strange Sounds**

_**-Hyrate-**_

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS!_**

**_(I've warned you so very much. I take no blame for this)_**

Sakura Kinomoto happily grabbed her extra bag with her swimming suit and headed outside of her room. It was their swimming day and she was all excited to have the activity. She was about to go downstairs when she heard a strange sound.

She stopped on her tracks and saw that she was standing outside her brother's room. Sakura blinked and then heard the strange sound again. Curious, she stepped near the door and triled to listen…

"Yuki… you smell like flowers…"

"Touya… oh… stop it… Sakura might hear us…. Ohmmm…"

"Shh… she's about to go to school. She's busy, she won't hear us… How do you like my hands? Wow, Yuki… you're getting hard… I'll go inside you now."

"Oh, it's too big…"

Yukito moaned softly and the whole room was filled of creaking bed sound. Sakura turned slowly toward the stairway and sped up downstairs with her face red.

On the landing Sakura's eyes were huge and her breathing was fast… with those sounds Touya and Yukito were making upstairs, young Sakura could only think of one thing.

"They're doing it!" she whispered frantically, "Their doing it inside the house!"

A few minutes later Sakura had arrived on her school. She quickly went inside the classroom and sat on her chair.

"Sakura?" Syaoran suddenly called from the board where he was erasing the writings. Sakura looked as if she had seen a ghost with her face remaining red. Syaoran blinked.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he walked near her.

"Nothing!" Sakura answered almost too quickly.

The boy raised an eyebrow. Sakura squirmed on her chair but didn't look up.

"Did something happen?" he insisted. Sakura shook her head. "Then why are you so red?"

Again, Sakura shook her head. Syaoran blinked at her again and then shrugged.

The following moment the whole class of Sakura and Syaoran were on their swimming trunks. They all happily chatted with each other until they were on the swimming gym.

"Sakura? Aren't you changing your clothes?" Tomoyo asked Sakura when she noticed her still in uniform. Sakura looked at her startled, and then nodded quicckly.

"I'll- I'll go change!" she said and dashed to the changing room. She turned on the locker room and pulled her uniform out. She then took out her swimming trunks and was about to put them on when somebody cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Sakura looked up, surprised, and then saw a brown haired boy standing in the same room with only his trunks on. Syaoran had been standing there when Sakura entered.

Sakura blinked. Syaoran was very red in the face and he couldn't quite look at her.

"Um… this is the men's room." He muttered.

Sakura froze as she realized the situation. She was standing naked in front of a boy, and not only a boy but the _Li Syaoran_. How can things turn so the other way?

"You should put on… your suit…" Syaoran mumbled as he tried to walk pass her but Sakura didn't move. She remained standing there with her bathing suit clutched tightly on her hands. Syaoran noticed the reaction and glanced at her a little.

"I kept asking you what's your problem?"

Sakura remembered what she heard that morning and she turned scarlet again.

"I heard nii-san and Yukito… making out…" she mumbled finally.

Syaoran looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" he asked in awe with Yukito's tender face appearing on his memory with that Touya beast finally laying his hands on him. Sakura nodded. Syaoran turned to her and sighed finally.

"It's not that surprising if you ask me." He said after awhile.

"It's not that…" Sakura whispered as she squirmed on where she was standing again. Syaoran blinked at her, and then remembered that she was naked.

"Put on your…" he mumbled again but then he looked down on her body. It was so enticing now that he realized it… and looked so delicious…

Syaoran turned the shade of scarlet as these thoughts crossed his mind. He was about to run away when Sakura tugged on his arms.

"Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked at her eyes and was surprised that it was teary. Her face was very red as if she had run a hundred mile. She also kept on squirming that made him feel suddenly hot.

It was out of instinct, but Syaoran pushed her against the locker and started kissing her mouth. Sakura did not refuse and kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other's neck and went on slurping each other's tongue.

Syaoran felt his body becoming hot as they kissed and kissed with their heads turning from left to right. The kissing was so good that both of them didn't want to stop. A few moments later, Syaoran pulled away and looked Sakura in the eye. Her bathing suit was left forgotten on the floor.

Their eyes communicated and Syaoran's hands slid down Sakura's curvy waist and they continued kissing again. After the kiss, Syaoran sat on the bench behind him and pulled Sakura near him.

"You're very… beautiful…" he whispered as he kissed her breasts. Sakura moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Syaoran… I'm feeling weird down here…" she touched her lower part.

"Sit down on my legs." Syaoran ordered as he pulled her gently to him. Sakura sat down on one of his legs and cried in excitement as her hot opening made contact with his leg.

"Oww! Syaoran!"

And Sakura started rubbing her genital on his leg. She pressed her own legs closed as she tried to suck in Syaoran's leg. He breathed hard as he felt her doing this. He cupped her breast on his hands instead and started sucking on them.

"Syaorann… oh…" she continued to cry as she ejaculated on his legs.

"You're vagina is so hot," Syaoran whispered as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Put it in me," Sakura whispered as her hands touched Syaoran's penis.

"Alright, stop sucking my legs and sit on my dick... It's already very hard."

Sakura rubbed her vagina on his leg one more time, before standing up and sitting on top of him. He made his dick stand up straight and allowed her to lower herself on it.

The first contact made her moan softly, and then as it entered her she started crying.

"Syaoran!" she cried as her hands found his shoulders and gripped tightly on them.

"I'll dig in," Syaoran muttered as he rocked backward slowly first, and then became intensely fast as moments passed.

"Oh- oh ohhh!" Sakura cried, as her body arched itself, "Ohhhhhhh!"

"Nnnnnnn!" Syaoran gritted his teeth as the entrance became harder still, "You're so tight."

"More!" Sakura cried as rocked backward and forward too.

They shake their bodies and continued having sex like hungry couple. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's ass and squeeze them. When he felt like the digging wasn't enough, he stood up and pinned Sakura on the locker and pushed deeper into her flesh. Sakura cried in pleasure.

"Oh- ohhh oh! Syaor..ran!"

*.*.*

Tomoyo looked around and didn't find her friend. She supposed Sakura was still in the changing room so she decided to follow her.

As she walked toward the girl's locker room she heard the strangest noise. She looked around and realized that the noise was coming from the men's locker. Without stopping, she walked near the other changing room. What she saw made her eyes big.

Sakura was giggling beside Syaoran. They were about to leave the locker room. Both of them stopped when they saw Tomoyo standing there.

"Tomoyo," Sakura called as she smiled. Syaoran smiled too.

Tomoyo blinked at them both and then smiled as well.

"I've been looking for the two of you." She said and she joined them.

The trio went outside the changing rooms as if nothing spectacular happened.

**The End.**


End file.
